Sueño de una noche de Guerra
by Chiara Polairix Edelstein
Summary: Integra y El Mayor, cada uno pensando en el otro en mitad de la guerra, un amor prohibido y un cartel para el final del día .Reto propuesto por abrilius en el foro La Mansión Hellsing


**Disclaimer:** Hellsing Pertenece a Kouta Hirano Reto propuesto por abrilius en el foro la mansión Hellsing

 **Summary:** Integra y El Mayor, cada uno pensando en el otro en mitad de la guerra, un amor prohibido y un cartel para el final del día . _Reto propuesto por abrilius._

 **Status: Completo** [ **Si** ] No []

 **Muy bien esta sera la pareja más rara que desarrollare en el fandom, los tomatazos son aceptables disfruten de la tortura, digo lectura ;)**

* * *

Las paredes de su gran mansión la cubrian de todo enemigo del exterior, sin embargo ella, la líder de una gran organización debía de aprender a lidiar con lo peor de si. Sus sentimientos.

Desde la primera vez que se vieron sabian que serian enemigos naturales, y eso no lo cambiarian hasta el fin de los tiempos.

¿Que hace Integra Hellsing pensando en Montana Max y no de la forma en la que normalmente deberia hacerlo?

 _"Yo se que él es mi enemigo , por eso nunca le he hablado, pero tengo que decirselo"_ Entre idas y vueltas no nota la aparición de su sirviente.

—¿Decirle que Integra?— Ella voltea, se enoja y empieza a llenarlo de balas. Cuando se calma ella empieza a hablar.

— Sin querer, sin razon,no hay motivos, yo...— intenta explicarse, más las palabras no salen por su boca.

— Te enamoraste— completa el vampiro por ella, y asiente. Sabe que con esos sentimientos esta traicionando a su patria, pero no puede hacer nada más, que el corazón decida.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto al otro lado del mundo, exactamente a las cinco de la mañana y abordo del zeppelin, el líder de la organización Milenium, no deja de pensar en cierta dama de cabellos rubios matadora de vampiros que no puede sacarse de la cabeza ni del corazón.

Ya lo ha hablado con el Doc. El excentrico, loco pero sabio hombre le ha aconsejado hablar con ella, declararse y si ella le corresponde un alto a la guerra y se queda con la joven, o al menos parece ser que sera alréves.

Del otro lado del pasillo un joven chico gato modificado geneticamente, y una joven espadachina hablan en susurros.

—¿Qué crees que pase cuando ellos se casen?—pregunta el joven con curiosidad, Rip su compañera lo mira alzando una ceja, todavia no hay acercamiento y ya hay especulaciones de matrimonio.

—La guerra terminara y sir Integra Hellsing se quedara con la damisela en apuros— dice Rip mientras limpia su mosquete y ambos se hechan a reir.

Despues de unas cuantas carcajadas ambos se quedan en silencio "¿Que pasaria con ellos si la guerra se terminaba?"

—Podriamos unir fuerzas y formar un cartel— comento la espadacín antes de retirarse a dormir.

.

.

.

Pasan los meses, el mayor pide un alto al fuego, se declara.

Integra le corresponde, pero ambos saben que necesitan tiempo para conocerse.

Han pasado seis meses Montana Max invita a la joven a cenar con su equipo como ofrenda de paz, es ahi cuando anuncian su formal noviazgo.

Nadie se sorprende, ya lo veian venir.

.

.

.

Para cuando deciden casarse ya planearon como hacerlo público.

En mayor se presentara como canditato para casarse con la Sir, ella fingira hacerse la díficil pero aceptara.

No pueden creer que los miembros de la mesa redonda caigan tan fácil, la reina ya se sospechaba su amorio, hasta le gasto una broma privada sobre que cuando esta muriera Integra ocuparia su lugar en el trono si no se casaba todavía.

Esa noche la cara de espanto de la sir quedaria como una anecdota que pasaria a la historia.

.

.

.

—¿Un cartel es lo que sugieren?— pregunta Integra, el Mayor esta a su lado dando su apoyo a cualquier decisión que tomen.

Rip, Walter y Schro se revuelven incómodos en sus asientos saben que les espera una negativa de sus dos jefes.

La mirada que se dan el alemán y su jefa los sorprende, parece que han llegado a un acuerdo.

Del otro lado de la puerta, los gansos salvajes abren el champagne.

Unir a las dos organizaciones para ser la fachada mientras protegen de los vampiros ha resultado una buena idea.

Nada podria ser mejor de ahora en adelante

* * *

 **Ok mi más raro reto pero aquí esta. Made in Chiara´s Brain**

 **espero les guste.**

 **PD: me inspire en un fic de Harry Potter para esto.**

 **PD2: Como que la reina ya se sospechaba todas esas escapaditas cofcofmisionescofcof**

 **PD3: Pip y Seras armaran la cuarta guerra vampirica solo para poder casarse.**

 **PD4: a Alucard no le gusto la decisión de su ama XD**


End file.
